Team Fun Day
by jremme
Summary: Just an offshoot of Half Wit...what happens after the end of the episode. Kinda OOC, but whatever. I'm posting anyway. It's just for fun anyhow, right? Goes through each team member and their day of team bonding. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, forgive me. It's late, and I've been toying with this for awhile, and I've decided to finally type it out. It's going to be ****a short little fic, with hardly any plot, no conflict really, just 1 shots ****together ****in one fic, if that makes sense****…depending on interest levels. Just sort of a fun thing. ****Nothing too long. **

**Chapter 1: Team fun day is born**

He paused with his hand on the handle of the door, watching the three of them laughing, at what he couldn't be sure. What he did know was that this was them uncensored, so to speak. Totally at ease with each other, and without him. They were happy. Despite recent events, they were happy.

They probably weren't even thinking about it. It would all come rushing back to them the second they saw him. He saw Chase glance in his direction and point him out to the other two. No turning back now. He opened the door and entered. To his surprise, they actually waved him over.

He thought briefly to what Wilson had said during his heated lecture. Was he right? No, of course not, it was Wilson, after all. But maybe, just maybe, he could try. If trying with them didn't work out, he could always revert back to the way things were.

He joined them at their table, planting himself next to Cameron, who looked visibly nervous. He'd known it. They were quiet now, all thinking about his lie. They saw him as pathetic, a desperate drug addict. He wanted to get up an leave then, but if he did that he'd still have to face them the next day.

"I-…" he began.

"What? You're a sad wreck who lies to the people who are supposed to be closest to him?" Foreman said.

"Something like that."

"Wait, is this your roundabout way of apologizing?" Cameron asked.

He took a deep breath. They had to know how hard this was for him. One of the more difficult things he'd ever done.

"Look, none of you were supposed to know about any of it. There was a reason for that. Two actaully. The more obvious being that you would overreact and try to get to the bottom of it, to somehow cure me. The second and less obvious being that I didn't want any of you to worry, particularly for no reason."

He put his elbows on the table, and put his head between them, his hands covering his head. They just looked at him, soaking up his words, surprise written on each face.

"You didn't want us to worry?" Chase asked.

"That's what I said."

"Why were you so sure that we would?" Foreman asked.

"Because, if we're anything, we're stuck with each other, and being around the same people for day after day, you either go insane and hurl yourself off the roof, or you develop a connection."

"And you figured a connection between us and you?" Chase asked.

"Well, I didn't see any of you trying to fly."

"When all's said and done, you were wrong, you lied to the people who deserve the truth, and that in itself is practically unforgivable," Foreman said.

"That's why I'm here."

"To beg forgiveness?"

"No, to make it up to you all."

"How?" Cameron asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I've decided that we need to get to know each other better in an off-work setting."

"You mean, like bond?" Chase asked.

"I despise that word, but yes."

"And how do we do that?"

"I'm getting to that. We're going to have one day a week where we do something together. We take turns, and who's ever turn it is picks what we do for that week. I might have to clear it with Cuddy, though."

"I'm in," Cameron said.

"Me too," Chase said.

House looked at Foreman.

"How about it?"

"Ok."

"Who picks first?" Chase asked.

"Alphabetically, so it's Cameron. Let me know by Saturday. When, where, and what time."

"All right," she replied, ideas already forming in her mind of all the things they could do together.

**A/N: Ok, let me know if you want more. If you do, then ****next will be**** Cameron's fun day. **


	2. preparations

**A/N: All right, so, here's 2. I don't think this is going over real well, but, like I said, I get ideas in my head, and they don't go away. So if you're checking this out, thank you and bear with me!**

**Chapter 2: ****Preparations**

"What's the angle?" Lisa Cuddy asked the man in front of her desk without looking up from her paperwork.

"Who says there has to be an angle?"

"It's you. You come in here asking for a day off every week for your team and money so you can…what was it again?"

"A team fun day. Bonding, and all that crap."

"Right…so I'll ask again, what's the angle here, what's in this for you?"

"One day off a week for starters."

"Tell me your diabolical plan or I won't give you the time…I still might not, but I want to be in the know on this one, in case I need to provide damage control."

"Honestly, they're mad at me."

"And I don't blame them a bit, after what you did. Hell, I'm still mad at you. I just don't have to be around you all the time."

"So, this is my brand of damage control."

"You're sucking up?"

"You make it sound so pathetic. I'm making amends."

"You're sucking up."

"Give us the time and cash, starting tomorrow."

"Granted. Now get out."

"That wasn't my plan though," he said as he shut the door.

The truth was, though, that it was. He wanted them to tolorate him again. He couldn't take the chance that they'd quit; Foreman was on the verge already. He hated hiring and if this could prevent that, he'd do it.

He went back to his office to find Cameron on his couch, sitting up straight, biting her lower lip.

"You have an itinerary for tomorrow?"

"Dr. Cuddy said yes?"

"I managed to persuade her. I'd rather not go into details. Your virgin ears might bleed to hear about it."

Cameron made a face. "We're going to start by meeting at my place, from there it's the zoo." Now, it was House's turn to make a face.

She ignored him. "After that at 7 it's a karaoke competition at the Blue Light Bar, which I've taken the liberty of signing us up for."

"Anything else on this roller coaster ride through Hell?"

"Nope, that's it. Why are you really doing this, anyway? It's so…not you."

"Must I explain myself to you?"

"I just have…concerns that you have an ulterior motive."

"Well, I don't. Now get out."

he did so, and he could hear her sharing her plans with Foreman and Chase. She sounded excited. Well, maybe the competition wouldn't be so bad.

After they'd all gone home for the night, he stayed behind, struggling to comprehend why they'd been so angry. They couldn't understand his motive, his reason for doing what he'd done. They never could, no matter how he explained it. And yet, their faces in his doorway lingered in his brain.

Shock. They'd been shocked that he'd lied. He recalled each face in turn, then looked up as Wilson entered.

"Wilson, what is it called when you feel bad about what you did to someone?"

Wilson's eyes went wide. "Guilt?"

"Yea, that's the one."

"You feel _guilty_ about something? You?!"

"Yea, I know, hell has frozen over."

"This is amazing! You're evolving!"

"Oh, shut up."

"What are you guilty about? Oh, wait, I know. You feel guilty about your team, what you put them through. You should feel guilty about lying to me. I wasn't as actively involved as they were, but I was worried out of my mind."

"You can't do team fun day. You're not on my team."

"Team what?"

"Fun day. A way to get back into their good graces, or at least where I was before, so they won't quit."

"Ah, I see, you don't want to go through the hiring process again."

"That, and I don't want to train a new batch of recruits. These are already broken in."

"Just like old sneakers," Wilson said.

"You can leave anytime."

"Oh, were you done?"

"Uh huh." House waved impatiently.

"Good luck with this."

"Hey Wilson!" House called as Wilson went through the open door.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the Blue Light Bar is?"

"Yea. I know it, why?"

"Be there at 7 tomorrow."

"What's at 7 tomorrow?"

"You'll see. And bring Cuddy with you."

"O…k."

"It can be a date, or something. You still like her?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't know about a date at the Blue Light."

"Come on, what better way to sweep her off her feet than dragging her to a bar, and getting her drunk?"

"Well when you put it that way…" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"All right, now I'm done for sure. See ya."

"Bye." Wilson left, shaking his head.

Soon after, House left and after a few songs at the piano and some scotch, he turned in for the night.

Cameron hopped into bed early and read her copy of _The Gun Seller_. She liked to relax and unwind before bed. Tonight, it was a bit harder. She was excited about tomorrow. She hoped it was a success and everyone had fun.

Foreman stayed up working on an article he was writing, losing track of the time. Yawning in spite of himself, he glanced at his watch. Almost midnight. He went to bed, figuring on an early start the next morning.

Chase fell asleep in front of the TV, watching a pay per view rugby match and chowing down on a bowl of popcorn. When he awoke, the match was over, he had no idea who'd won, and he'd wasted 19.99. He sighed and flicked off the TV set, lumbering to his bedroom sleepily and bumping into his bedroom door, which he'd shut when he'd arrived home earlier.

In the morning, Cameron hopped out of bed, feeling refreshed. It was 6 am. She had been planning on calling all the guys, but after thinking about it for a moment, she decided she'd better give it an hour. She made her bed carefully, placing her teddy bear in the center of the pillow.

She opened her closet and eyed the mass of clothing within.

"_Why is it I never have anything to wear_?"

She finally settled on black jeans and a red blouse with her old running shoes.

"_Good enough for today_."

House woke up to his cell phone ringing. He groaned and grabbed it, glancing at the clock as he did.

7 am.

"Who's dying? Someone better be dying, or believe me, someone will be," he growled into the phone, after checking the caller ID.

"Time to wake up Sunshine," Cameron's too pleasant voice responded, ignoring his idle death threat.

"It's only 7," he whined.

"I know, but I thought we could go out to breakfast before the zoo opens. So be at my place in an hour. I already called Foreman and Chase. So get up, get dressed, and do whatever else you do in the morning, and get over here!" She hung up before he could protest further.

He got up and took a shower, threw on the first set of clean clothes he came across, his usual attire, minus the blazer, pulled on his Nikes, then headed out the door.

Chase, too, got up to Cameron's wake-up call. He stumbled out of bed, yawning, and walked to the bathroom, still half asleep. He ran into the door of the bathroom, which he'd closed the night before. He rubbed his eyes again to focus them better, opened the door, and took a shower. One finished with that, he threw his blankets over the sheets, so the bed looked passable.

After getting dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt, he looked in the mirror. Too House-ish. He opted for a polo shirt and slacks instead, but kept the shoes. He then went to the kitchen and guzzled coffee. 3 cups later, he grabbed a light jacket, just in case it got cooler and headed out the door.

After Cameron's call, Foreman got up, stretched, showered, and groomed himself dilligently, just like any other morning. Just because he wasn't going to work didn't mean he should look like a slob. He dressed in a button-down shirt, slacks, a tie, and his sneakers. Then he looked in the mirror. Too much. He took off the tie, and unbottoned the first two buttons of the shirt. Nodding at his reflection, he headed out the door.

**A/N: An unintended chapter, to say the least. I was originally just going to go right into the fun day, but this just kept going, and I have to admit, I rather like it. Please R&R!!**


	3. Cameron's Day part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I have no excuse, so I'll just jump right into the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Cameron's Day**** (Part 1)**

They all met at Cameron's apartment in different states of wakefulness. House was worst off, making him slightly more of a grouch than usual. Cameron was the most awake, having gone to bed early the previous night.

Once everyone had arrived, they piled into Cameron's car, House calling shotgun, and Cameron drove them to a small diner near the zoo.

"This place has the best eggs," she said, killing the engine and bouncing out of the car with unbridled enthusiasm. The guys followed, lagging behind her. Once seated by a waitress who rivaled Cameron's positive attitude, they ordered coffee, House simply demanding the whole pot be brought to them.

"Sounds like you guys stayed up too late," Cameron observed, a grin on her face.

"Why do we need to start so early?" Chase asked.

"I thought breakfast would be nice, is all," Cameron said, lowering her head ever so slightly.

"If the eggs are half as good as you say they are, it'll be well worth it," Foreman said, which cheered her right back up, and she began gushing about the food, pointing out what was the best from their menus.

"What'll it be, my dears?" Their waitress had returned, the megawatt smile still lighting up her face.

"I think we'll all have pancakes and eggs," Cameron said, glancing around their table. The guys just nodded.

"Good choice," she commented. Then she did a double take at Cameron.

"Have you been in here before? You look so familiar."

"I come in here quite a bit. Usually Jeanne waits on me."

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit. Need more coffee, hon?" She glanced at House, who had coveted the coffee pot.

"Yes."

"All right, just a minute." She disappeared, and returned a bit later with a fresh pot, which House relieved her of immediately.

After their orders were brought, they ate in silence, each alone with their thoughts. Once finished, House tossed Cameron some of the money Cuddy had given him to pay the bill, and they headed toward the zoo. They stood in a rather short line, which was made shorter by House commenting on those in front of them, causing them to leave for the back of the line just to get away from him, cursing him under their breath.

"Not really necessary," Cameron said, embarrassed.

After admission had been paid, Cameron grabbed up a map, and scanned it for a path.

"All right, I think we should start at the flamingos, kangaroos, then to the lions, tigers, bears…"

"Oh my," House interrupted dryly.

Cameron ignored him and continued, "From there, we can see the giraffes, penguins, seals, and last but not least, the monkeys."

"Must we see monkeys? They remind me of the clinic."

"Yes, we must. They're cute, and I like them. This is my day," she finished confidently, and strode in the direction she'd chosen. The guys followed her at a slow pace. They were nearing the flamingo exhibit when 2 men in a golf cart drove past.

"Why can't we have a golf cart?" House whined.

"Because they're employees, and we're not," Cameron said, taking on the tone of a parent talking to a child.

"That's crap. Stay here." He headed off. Cameron glanced up at the sky, and looked pleadingly at Chase and Foreman.

"Hey, if he can pull it off…" Chase said.

Minutes later, the same golf cart that had just driven past came zooming back up to them, House behind the wheel.

"Do I want to know?" Cameron asked, putting her head in her hands.

"I just politely explained that I needed it more than them."

"Sure, what did you threaten them with?" She folded her arms across her chest, a gesture which House copied.

"Nothing! Why must everyone always think the worst of me? Now, come on, the flamingos await." He put on the most innocent look he could muster, and they piled into the cart.

"It says flamingos are only pink because of the pigments in the food they eat," Foreman read the plaque in front of the exhibit.

"They're pretty ugly," House commented.

"They are not. They're beautiful," Cameron argued, taking a photo.

"Can we keep moving? We can't stay in one place too long."

Cameron narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion, but nodded.

They drove on to the kangaroos, House glancing this way and that. Cameron narrowed her eyes further, but snapped another picture of the kangaroos, one of which had a joey in her pouch.

"Remind you of home, Chase?" House asked.

Chase narrowed his eyes this time, but watched the animals intently for awhile.

They came upon the big cats then, most of which were sleeping the day away, as cats tend to do. Despite the lack of activity, Cameron's camera began its clicking again.

"I wonder if I could get Wilson to stick his head in a lion's mouth?" House wondered aloud.

When they arrived at the bears, Cameron was lining up a shot with her camera, when faint sirens came to their ears. House's eyes grew wide, and he got out of the golf cart.

"Abort, abort!" They all looked confused for a moment, not moving.

"Well, come on, unless you wanna get arrested!" That got them out in a hurry, and Cameron quickly snapped her photo, and they cleared out as fast as they could.

Once they were safely in front of the giraffes and away from the sirens, Cameron turned on House.

"I knew you stole that! Did you assault them?!"

"Of course I insulted them, it's what I do."

"_Assaulted_!"

"Oh, that. Maybe a little. But it was well worth it."

"Not if we get caught!"

"We won't get caught if we keep moving. Now, snap your picture and let's keep it moving."

"No, we're feeding them." She gestured to a 'feed the giraffes for $2' sign above a little stand. She continued chewing him out, stepping closer until a finger was poking him in the chest.

"Besides, if they catch up to us, it's you who gets arrested. It was your idea that we do this, and I'm not going to have you ruin it for me!" She took a deep breath, a little surprised at her tirade, then backed away from him, and held out her hand, palm up.

He blinked at her, then placed money in her hand, watching as she went up to the stand for their giraffe crackers. Chase and Foreman just stared after her, just as surprised as she was.

She returned minutes later and handed them each 2 crackers, then they followed a zookeeper out to the side of the exhibit, a chain link fence the only thing separating them from 3 of the tall animals.

Cameron's face took on one of awe, as she held out a cracker to a giraffe. The animal bent its neck, extended a long tongue, and wrapped it around the cracker, pulling it out of her hand.

Chase and Foreman clapped for her, and followed her example. Cameron's giraffe, however, wanted all the crackers for himself, and chased the two other, smaller giraffes away.

"Your giraffe's a pig, Cameron," House said.

"He just knows what he wants," Cameron replied. "Give him your cracker."

House sighed, and held up the cracker through the fence. The giraffe lowered its head toward House, and the bored expression left his face. It was so close. The giraffe's tongue came out and took the cracker, and House's hand along with it.

He pulled his hand free, wiping it on his jeans. He was actually grinning. Cameron smiled at that. The whole day had been worth it, after all. She snapped a picture of him, causing him to whip around to face her.

"You'd better not develop that."

"I can do with it what I want." She tucked the camera back into her purse, and they trudged on.

They watched the penguins and the seals get fed by their keepers, and then it was time for the dreaded monkeys. They arrived at the exhibit, and Cameron began snapping pictures.

House yawned. "What's the big deal about these things. They're small, dumb, and hideous."

"They're cute, and they're anything but dumb," Cameron defended her favorite animal.

"She's right." Foreman agreed. "Not about the cute part, but they're certainly not dumb."

House rolled his eyes and scanned the monkey compound. Then his blue eyes grew wide, and his opened ever so slightly.

"What?" Chase asked; scanning the exhibit as House had done. When he eyes fell upon what House had seen, his face took on the same expression. Foreman followed their gaze and stared too.

"What are you looking at?" Cameron asked, confused.

"Are you blind? There's two monkeys in there having sex," House answered her without moving his eyes.

"I don't see it, and it's disgusting that you're so interested. What is it with men and sex? It doesn't matter what's doing it, it'll hold your attention for hours…" She trailed off as House put a hand on either side of her head and turned it so she could see.

"Oh, my god." She made a face, but didn't look away.

"You were saying about men and sex?" House asked her.

"I can't look away. I want to, but I can't."

"Hey, Cameron?" House asked.

"Huh?"

"Wanna play monkeys?"

"Uh huh," she replied, not really hearing what he was saying.

"No, you don't," Foreman told her. "Believe me."

They stared at the monkeys for awhile, and then the sound of sirens reached their ears once again.

House tore his gaze away.

"Do they ever quit? It's like they've been tracking us all day! Cameron, are we done here?"

Cameron didn't look away, the only one of them who hadn't at the sound of the sirens.

"What?" She mumbled, in a daze.

"Ok, time to go." House grabbed her shoulder and steered her towards the exit, Chase and Foreman following. Once outside the zoo, Cameron's trance broke. She shook her head.

"That was so…wrong. But I couldn't look away."

"Yea, yea, let's split before the wanna-be cops show up."

They got in Cameron's car and drove off. It was late afternoon by this time, and Cameron headed across town to the Blue Light Bar, so they could get ready for the contest.

**A/N: Ok, so how was it? I hope it wasn't too awful bad. Please R&R!! Reviews give me new life!**


	4. sing as if your life depended on it!

**A/N: Arrgh! It's been ages since I've updated this!! I'm sorry!!**** I'm also sorry if no one had ever heard the songs I'm using. Special thanks to Mishy and JB for song suggestions!!**** On with the karaoke contest!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: sing as if your life depended on it!**

When they arrived at the Blue Light Bar, they found a table near the stage, both near the band both near the TV screen and the live band instruments, and House immediately ordered beer.

"If I'm going to go through with this, I need to get drunk first, or at least close to it."

Cameron grabbed the bottle out of his hands. "No, no drinking, or we'll never win."

"Win? Win what?"

"First prize is $500."

"What, seriously?" House looked at her in disbelief.

"Seriously."

"Ok, team. New strategy for tonight. No drinking, as Cameron said, and above all, sing as if your life depended on it!"

The emcee called the group leaders up to the front. Cameron went up and came back with a sheet of the rules.

"Ok, first of all, we need a team name."

"Nothing with the word monkey in it, unless it's dirty," House said immediately.

"I was not going to suggest anything involving the word monkey," Cameron said evenly. "I was going to suggest we each write a name and put it in the ashtray and one of us can pick one out at random."

This was agreeable, so they wrote down perspective names on napkins and put them in the ashtray. Cameron pulled one out, and read it.

"Absolutely not. House, I know this one's yours."

"What is it?" Chase asked, curious.

Cameron handed it to him.

"The Sexual Deviants?" He held back a chuckle.

"You picked it. It's fair." House snatched the ashtray from her and dumped out the other pieces, crumpling them up. Cameron sighed, and went up to the emcee to give their team name. When she came back, she read them the rules.

"There are 5 teams total, so they're going to narrow it down to two by having each group nominate someone. That person does one song of their choosing, and the judges choose the final two teams. After it's narrowed down, the songs are chosen at random by picking out of a hat. There will be 4 rounds, two songs for each person, then the final decision is made."

"Sounds clear enough. Who should we nominate?" They all looked at her.

"Why me?"

"Because this was your idea," Foreman reminded her.

"Fine, I'll go, but what should I sing?"

"Britney Spears!" House said.

"I'd rather die. Besides, this is important. We need something that attempts to showcase what little talent I possess."

"Pussycat Dolls?"

Cameron sighed and turned to Foreman and Chase.

"How about _Fallin'_ by Alicia Keyes. You know that one?" Foreman asked.

"I do, actually, and if I can nail it, that would work. Thank you for an actual suggestion." She looked over at House as she said this.

"What?!"

She sat there for a moment, then an idea struck and she got up and trotted over to the emcee. She spoke to him, and he got a quizzical look on his face. He flipped through his copy of the rules, and then shrugged and nodded. She came back to the table, beaming.

"I need to borrow you for a sec," she told House, then practically dragged him out of his chair, over to the stage. She talked to him for a bit, and he reacted identically to the emcee, a shrug and a nod.

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"I'll need to hear it a couple times, but yea, remember who you're talking to."

"Pull this off, and I always will." She went back to the emcee and came back with a CD and player, both of which she handed to him, then flounced back to their table.

Chase put two and two together. "Is he…going to play that for you?"

"Yea," she said brightly.

"Can we do that?"

"I asked the emcee. There's nothing about it in the rules. Besides, they judge the singing, not how you get the music."

The contest began, and House returned to their table, craning his neck towards the entrance.

"They're heeere," he said.

The other three looked in the direction their boss was focused on and saw Wilson leading Cuddy to a table.

"Do they know what's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Nope. I just told Wilson to bring Cuddy and be here at 7."

They were the last group to perform, and Cameron winced as the emcee called for the Sexual Deviants loudly through his microphone. She went up on stage, and waited patiently for House, who took his sweet time. She looked out at the audience, and her eyes rested first on Foreman and Chase, then on Wilson and Cuddy, both of whom looked surprised to say the least.

Then she took a nervous, shaky breath, and began the introduction in as strong a voice as she could muster. She was a bit nervous at first, and that came out in the beginning of the song, but after the first few seconds of singing, she absorbed herself in the piano playing and her own voice, ignoring the other people in the room. That improved her performance considerably.

To be honest, she'd sung the song many a time, with House in mind. The very fact that she felt what she sang added to the performance, and when the song ended, she was startled at the applause. She replaced the microphone in its stand, and walked, as though in a trance, back to their table. House, on the other hand, was still front and center, basking in the applause and bowing ridiculously. It was well earned, in Cameron's opinion, but that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes, and going back up on stage to drag him off.

"That was amazing! Both of you!" Chase said as they sat down, Cameron gulping nearly her entire glass of water.

"Yea, we'll make it into the finals for sure," Foreman said.

Wilson and Cuddy came over then.

"A karaoke contest? I'll admit, I was not expecting that," Wilson said. Then he turned to Cameron.

"That was great! Were you even looking at the screen?"

"Yea, I had to. I kept drawing a blank."

"It was excellent," Cuddy said, squeezing Cameron's shoulder.

"Thank you. And thank you, House, for playing for me."

"Hey, what are fellow Sexual Deviants for?"

"And I can only assume that House picked that name," Cuddy said.

Foreman and Chase nodded.

The finalists were announced. They'd made it and they were going up against the 3rd team that had sung.

"The Velvet Elvises?!" House said, not having heard their team name previously. "How could we _not_ beat them!"

Chase volunteered to sing first, and after the first Velvet Elvis sang, he picked his first song out of the hat. It was _Sex Bomb _by Tom Jones. He began it and House made a gagging noise, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Cameron. He got into it about a quarter of the way and even began dancing a bit.

"If he starts stripping…" House said, then kept glancing over at the table where Cuddy and Wilson sat.

"What?" Cameron asked, following his gaze.

"I'm waiting to see if Cuddy throws her thong onstage at him," Cameron rolled her eyes and took a sip of her newly filled water glass. Chase finished, bowed and picked his second song. He read the paper and paled. Then he trooped up back up to the stage and the introduction to Cher's version of _The Shoop-Shoop Song_ began to play. House made a face.

"At least there's no chance I'll be picking that one."

Despite his obvious misgivings, Chase did fair justice to the song. When he sat back down, still pale, Foreman clapped him on the back.

"Cher would be proud," House said, not hiding the grin on his face.

"That was horrible," Chase muttered.

"No, it was good. Really," Cameron said with a smile.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, it would've been loads worse if House had picked it."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true."

Chase brightened up some, and they decided it was Foreman's turn.

"Ya know, something, the Velvet Elvii, or whatever the plural is, suck _monkey balls_," he glanced at Cameron as he said the last two words.

"It was disgusting, I couldn't look away. I'll admit it. Let it go already." She was grinning, though.

Foreman ended up with _Walk the Line_ by Johnny Cash, and _I will Survive_ by Gloria Gaynor.

"Typical karaoke; _I will Survive_," Cameron commented.

Foreman sat back down after his applause.

"Who knew you could do Johnny Cash?" House said.

"Was that a compliment?" Foreman asked.

"Was it?" House replied, not answering.

"It was good Foreman, both of them were good," Cameron said.

"Thanks."

When their turn came next, Cameron looked at House.

"Do you wanna go, or should I?"

"Knock yourself out."

She picked her first song, smiled to herself, and went onstage. She gave a good performance of _Before he Cheats_ by Carrie Underwood, belting it out, and really getting into it. The judges appeared to like such things. Her second song was Madonna's _Like a Virgin_. She went back onstage and started singing it, ignoring House's cry of "Shake it!"

She had fun with the song though, and ended up doing an imitation of the famous MTV performance, minus the wedding dress.

Flushed, she returned to her seat and downed the rest of the water in her glass, and then grabbed House's untouched one, downing that as well.

"Nice…writhing," Chase said.

"Thank you," she said, satisfied with the performance.

The last Velvet Elvis sang, and then it was House's turn. He picked his first song, raising his eyebrows at the piece of paper.

"_Clash_", he mouthed at the rest of the team.

"What's that supposed to mean," Foreman asked.

"He's singing a Clash song," Chase said. "I'll guess…_Rock the Casbah_. 10 bucks."

"I'll say…_London Calling_," Cameron said.

Chase was right, and Cameron handed him the money.

"I don't think I've ever seen him get this…animated before," Foreman commented as they watched.

"He's having fun. He'll never admit it in a million years, but he is," Cameron said, a grin playing on her lips.

House's second song was _Hey There, Deliliah_ by the Plain White T's. The intro started, and he made a face, and went to the emcee, who shrugged and nodded again. He was brought a guitar, and a chair, and he sat down and played the song while singing along to it.

"How does he know that song?" Chase asked.

"It's on the radio enough. My grandmother's heard it, and she only listens to big band," Cameron replied, watching intently.

When the song was over, he replaced the guitar near the piano, and headed back to their table.

"That was…wow," Cameron said, not able to find the word she wanted to use.

"Thanks," he said simply, staring at his empty water glass. Cameron passed him the beer she'd confiscated earlier.

"Now, we can drink." The rest ordered beers and they drank them slowly, awaiting the judges' decision. House glanced over where Wilson and Cuddy had been sitting. They had disappeared.

They left empty-handed, House complaining that they'd been robbed, and that the Velvet Elvises had paid off the judges.

"They were awful! And their name was awful! How could we lose? How could a group named the Sexual Deviants possibly lose?"

"We didn't _lose_. We came in second," Cameron reminded him.

"Second place is a fancy term for first loser," he replied. He watched the opposing team leave, check in hand, and head off down the street.

"We should steal it from them. They don't look like they could put up much of a fight."

Foreman and Chase looked at Cameron, as if seeking permission.

"No, we're not going to be sore losers over this. The important thing is that we had fun. We did have fun today, right?"

Chase and Foreman nodded. Cameron smiled.

"Then I proclaim the first team fun day a success."

"Chase is next. I'll need your schedule by Wednesday," House pointed his cane at the Australian.

"No problem. I already have an idea about what we're going to do."

"I can hardly wait."

They all got in Cameron's car and she drove them back to her apartment to pick up their own cars.

She caught up to her boss as he was about to head home.

"House!"

"What now?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Define 'fun'."

"Had a decent time. Enjoyed yourself."

"I would've had more fun if I'd stolen that check."

"I know. I'm glad you had a good time, though. Good night and drive back safe." She headed back into her apartment, wondering if she should've said something more, and if she should've, what she could have said.

**A/N: I feel better finally getting this updated! Please R&R!! **


	5. ball war

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I started a new semester and am starting a new job soon…excuses I know. On with Chase's day, enjoy!!**

**Chapter 5: ****ball war**

The week passed quickly, as the team had a patient, and as a result, were actually busy. At the end of the day on Wednesday, Chase knocked on House's office door, went in without waiting for a reply, and handed him a piece of paper. House read it over and glanced at him over the top of the page.

"Is it your 9th birthday tomorrow or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"The arcade? The skate park?"

"It's what I wanna do."

"I can't do anything at the skate park."

"So? It's what I wanna do, so we're gonna do it. If you can't do something, then sit it out. But I'm not changing anything."

"Fine. What time?"

"10 ish."

"Let the other minions know."

"I will." He left.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Cameron asked as he shut the office door.

"First it's the arcade, and then we'll be off to the skate park."

"Sounds like fun!"

"What do you think, Foreman?"

"Sounds ok to me. It's your choice."

"Can't wait to see what you pick," Chase said with a smirk.

"I already have an itinerary planned, as a matter of fact."

"I feel bored already."

"Chase, at least give him the benefit of the doubt," Cameron scolded.

"Yea, you might enjoy yourself. And you just might learn something too."

"Now I _know_ I'll be bored. I'll see you guys tomorrow at 10." He left with a wave, leaving Foreman and Cameron at the conference table.

"Can you skate?" Foreman asked.

"I have rollerblades that I haven't used in years."

"Didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I can. Rollerblade, I mean, not skateboard. That I've never tried. You?"

"I haven't been on skates since I was a kid."

Cameron got up and grabbed her things. "I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow at Chase's"

Foreman raised his hand in acknowledgement, and waited until the door closed behind her before he gathered up his belongings. He wasn't too keen on being left alone with House, even if he was in the next room.

The next morning, Foreman and Cameron arrived at Chase's on time, and the three waited for their boss.

"Should someone call him? I mean, just to make sure he's ok?" Cameron looked worried.

"He's just going to be late, like always," Foreman said.

"But we should call just to make sure," Chase put in. "After all, he's got the money."

He pulled out his phone and dialed House.

"Hey, we're here and we're all waiting on you. Get over here." He hung up.

"That sounded a bit rude," Cameron admonished.

"So what if it did? It's not like he's never rude. Besides, it wouldn't hurt him to be on time for once, and it also doesn't hurt him to have someone step up to him from time to time."

Foreman clapped him on the back once in support, and Cameron just shook her head. "It's still rude."

Once House arrived, they piled into Chase's car and drove to the biggest arcade in the city. Upon entering, their ears were assailed with noise from the various games and children's mindless chatter.

"Ok, need the money now." Chase held out his hand and felt Cameron glare at him. "Please," he added. Once he felt the bills in his hand, he changed them at the counter, and divided up the tokens among the group.

"All right, who wants to challenge me to air hockey?" Chase asked.

"I'm just gonna go play some Skee-ball," Cameron said, walking off.

"I think I'm going to try the flight simulator," Foreman said.

"Great choice for a team activity, Chase," House said, noting Chase's expression.

"You up for some air hockey?"

"I thought you'd never ask. But we're using your tokens. I'm not wasting mine."

They went to the machine, and Chase deposited the tokens. "It's on," he muttered to himself, hitting the flat puck across the table as hard as he could. House deflected it with minimal effort and the thing went straight past Chase for the goal.

Frowning in disbelief, he picked up the puck and hit again, not as hard this time, and off to the side. It hit the side of the table and shot off towards the other end, hitting House's end and going back to Chase without House having to hit it. It flew back to Chase, who was ready for it this time, and hit it back.

At the end of the game, House had beaten him by 2 points. Chase was flabbergasted. He had always been so good at air hockey. He'd always beaten his sisters and his friends. This was a first.

House ignored his gaping mouth and confused expression and cast his eyes about the arcade for something to do. The shooting range caught his interest, and he ambled over to it, put in the tokens, and picked up the rifle.

"You _would_ enjoy that," Chase said quietly, then went over to where Cameron was still playing Skee-ball.

"How was the air hockey game?" she asked.

"He beat me. No one has ever beaten me before."

"First time for everything, I suppose. Who would have thought he'd be good at air hockey."

"My thoughts exactly." He looked at her score. "You're really cleaning up."

"You have air hockey, I have this." She swung another ball down the alley. It went over the bump and landed in the 50 point hole. Chase clapped, impressed.

"Go have fun. This is your day, after all. You don't want to spend it watching me play Skee-ball."

Chase gave her a smile and went to find Foreman. He had finished the flight simulator and was engrossed in a Mortal Kombat arcade game. He looked up and saw Chase.

"Hey. I haven't played this in years. I forgot how much fun it is. And how addictive. My tokens are about half gone already. You having a good time?"

"Not too bad. I got my ass kicked in air hockey by House, which, while humiliating, was still fun. I was just checking on everyone."

"Where is House?"

"Over there, shooting. I bet he's pretending the targets are us."

"Or clinic patients," Foreman guessed.

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure, what do you wanna bet?"

"I'll bet 7 tokens."

"You're on."

They walked until they were within earshot of House. He was saying a name before every shot. Most were misses, but occasionally the shot was a hit. Chase and Foreman looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and walked off back to Mortal Kombat.

"Guess no one wins." Foreman said.

"I never thought of Stacey as an option. I thought he still had feelings for her." Chase was confused.

"Apparently not anymore." Foreman went back to Mortal Kombat, and Chase decided to give the flight simulator a shot.

10 minutes later, he stumbled out of the machine, feeling dizzy and wanting to lie down. All the benches and tables he saw were full of kids, or their parents. Then the ball pool caught his eye. He was too old to be in there, obviously, but if he remembered correctly, it was kind of relaxing to just let yourself sink down under the mountains of balls.

Mind made up, he looked around to make sure none of the employees were paying any attention. Then he took off his shoes, hiding them as best he could, and crawled through the tunnel. It was a tight fit, but he came out the other end, and eased himself into the pool.

It was curiously devoid of children, something he didn't really think about, although in retrospect, he realized that should have been his first clue. He felt himself relax, the tension and nausea from the flight simulator disappearing. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting himself sink further into the ball pool. When he opened his eyes, his gaze swept across the empty pool.

In the corner opposite him, he noticed the top of a head, and below that, partially obscured by the round plastic balls, a pair of piercing blue eyes, which were staring at him with a look devoid of expression; just looking. The rest of him was buried beneath the balls.

Chase scrambled into more of a sitting position, as much of one as the balls would allow.

"House?!"

The eyes mirrored the surprise in his own, and a voice reached him, muffled, but sarcastic none the less as it echoed his own. "Chase?!"

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I ran out of tokens from shooting Stacey so many times. You're too old to be in here you know."

"And you aren't?"

"Of course not. I'm only 9."

"Yea, more like 9 multiplied by…7, or something."

"9 times 7 is 63 idiot." He then began hurling balls at Chase, one right after the other.

Chase took the ball pummeling for a moment, then began hurling balls back, which was practically pointless, as House was buried. Chase was more exposed.

"You're not supposed to fight back."

"You gonna stop me? I doubt you could get over here." He hurled another ball, which hit the top of House's head and bounced off. Chase received a glare, which made him grin and throw another ball.

"I will fire you, ya know."

"No you won't. That's the whole reason you're doing this fun day thing, so we won't quit and you won't have to hire new people."

He didn't get a reply, just another ball missile hurled at him from across the pool.

Then he had an idea. He got up slowly and made his way back to the tunnel.

"If you leave, you forfeit," came House's voice.

"No I don't. It's my day, my rules. And I'll be back."

He did come back, a few minutes later, crawling back through the tunnel with Cameron and Foreman in tow.

"No, no, no! Not fair!"

"Who says this had to be fair. You started it, and now we're gonna finish it."

"Foreman, come on, this is way too juvenile for you," House said, eyeing Foreman.

"Yes, it is juvenile, but it also gives me a chance to pummel you with plastic balls. How could I say no?"

"Fine, I'll take you all on. Give me your worst."

The three settled into the pool, already getting hit with balls thrown early by House. And that was when the tables turned. The three fellows hurled ball after ball, not even really taking the time to aim. House threw back as many as he could as fast as he could, but he was really no match for the three.

After the battle had raged for a good 15 minutes, the manager of the arcade came over and booted them out. The 4 trudged out of the ball pool, put their shoes on, and left the arcade. Chase leaned over to House and said quietly,

"That was for beating me at air hockey."

"You are the sorest loser I've ever seen," he replied.

"So, if I had beaten you at air hockey, you wouldn't have done anything to avenge the loss?"

"Absolutely not. That would be childish."

"And something you'd do."

"You answered your own question."

Chase sighed. They arrived at his car, and climbed in.

"Next stop: the skate park," Chase announced as they pulled out.

**A/N: Ok, so call this my OOC story. I normally try desparately to stay in character, but this one's going all over the place. It's just for fun, though, so take it all in stride please, and R&R!! **

"


	6. don't be a loser

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been like forever since I last updated this fic, and I'm sorry! I was trying to figure out what to do with this chap, and hopefully what I came up with is satisfactory. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: ****don't be a loser**

They arrived at the skate park mid-afternoon, and Chase opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a skateboard, helmet, and various pads. He paid their admission with money from House, and sat on a bench, putting the equipment on, light in his eyes as he took in the various ramps. Then he noticed something else. He was alone. He glanced back at the entrance, and saw everyone still gathered around his car. He motioned them over.

"Come on! You guys can rent blades or skateboards over there!" The rest trudged in and Foreman got a skateboard and Cameron got a pair of blades. House found a bench and sat down, eying the other patrons.

Chase took off for a little while, trying out the ramps and tracks. Then he skated back to House's bench, the newly designated 'Home Base'. Cameron was strapping on knee pads, and Foreman was standing shakily on the board, trying to get it to move at a decent speed without falling off. He failed miserably and wiped out. Chase helped him up and gave him some pointers, helping him find his center of balance. After the quick lesson he did a little better. Cameron was faring all right, staying away from the ramps, but doing pretty good. Once assured they were ok, Chase went around for a couple laps.

House got bored after about 10 minutes of watching people fall and hurt themselves. He would have thought he could watch such things all day, but instead found himself wishing, for a couple minutes anyway, that he could be out there with his fellows.

They looked like they were having fun. Foreman and Cameron were now trying to catch up with Chase. They were losing, of course, and he'd finish his lap and pass them again, joking about about how slow they were. All three were smiling and laughing. For a fleeting moment, he wanted to be a part of that. The feeling passed, though, and left boredom in its place.

He was then aware of a presence beside him. He looked over and saw a little girl about 6 years old, sitting next to him, in a helmet and blades. She was watching him watch his fellows. She sniffed and ran her arm across her nose.

"Why aren't you skating?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Why aren't _you_ skating?" he asked back.

"Cause I fell down." She pointed at the Spongebob band-aid on her elbow.

"So? Your legs still work."

"Don't yours?"

"No, as a matter of fact, they don't. Get back out there."

"No, I'm scared. I'll fall again."

"You don't know that."

The little girl folded her arms across her chest in defiance, refusing to move. House sighed.

"You see that guy on the skateboard? The dorky looking dark guy?" He pointed at Foreman.

"Yea."

"Well, he sucked at first, and look at him now. He's not good by a long shot, but he's getting by. And he fell down too. But, he got back up and tried again. Know why?"

The girl shook her head.

"Because he's not a total loser. If you give up, then you're a loser too. Do you want to be a loser?"

She shook her head again.

"Then get back out there."

She stood up, a little wobbly at first. Once she had straightened out, she turned her head a little, trying to see him behind her.

"Can you give me a push?"

"For god's sake, can't you do anything by yourself?" He pushed her forward by pushing the tip of his cane into the center of her back, and she rolled away, her arms out on either side to help keep her balance.

He turned his attention back to the ducklings. Chase had retreated to the ramps and Foreman and Cameron were still doing laps, although he caught Cameron looking at the smaller ramps once or twice.

"_Go for it Cameron_," he thought. She'd never do it though. She was too careful. And she was a wimp.

He saw Chase spinning in midair, and felt a pang of jealousy. This vanished when he saw Chase come crashing down, rolling down the ramp, his board falling several feet away. Cameron and Foreman noticed and hurried to his side. He was already sitting up, laughing at himself. He shook his head, and pointed and gestured with his hands, telling them what he'd done wrong.

He stood up then, a little shaky, and picked up his board. He came over to 'Home Base' and sat next to House. Cameron and Foreman followed and then went back to doing laps after Chase reassured them that he was fine.

"Way to fall," House commented.

"Thanks. That was one of my better falls, actually."

"You're supposed to feel insulted."

"Why? Everyone falls, even Tony Hawk. It's not a big deal. I'm just glad I didn't break anything."

"How long have you been skating?"

"Since I was about 10."

Uncomfortable with the fact that he was starting to have an actual conversation with Chase, House looked around for a distraction. He caught the eye of the little girl, who had just completed one lap, and motioned her over. She came slowly, trying to pick her feet up as she skated.

"Did you fall again?"

She shook her head.

"Good for you. This guy just fell." He jerked a thumb at Chase.

She looked at him.

"You did? But you're really good. I saw you before."

"Everyone falls. It doesn't matter if you've been skating for years, or if it's your first day. It happens." He shot House a look, questioning why he was talking to a child, but received no response.

She turned around then, and looked back at House.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her again.

"She was here before. I saw you talking to her. It was kinda…nice of you," Chase said, his surprise showing on his face.

"Well, how else was I supposed to get her off my bench? Come to think of it, how can I get _you_ off my bench?"

Chase sighed, stood up and got on his board.

"Can you give me a push there, boss man?" He asked with a chuckle.

He pushed off just as House was raising his cane, no doubt to hit him, and headed off to find Foreman and Cameron. He found Foreman still doing laps, but getting around a lot faster than he had when they'd first arrived. Cameron was nowhere to be found. When he did locate her, he found her standing in front of a small ramp, debating whether or not to give it a shot.

"You gonna go for it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I know it's small to you, but to me it looks huge."

"You can do it. I'll be here, and Foreman's around."

She held her breath for a moment, then exhaled.

"Ok, I'll give it a shot."

She appeared at the top of the ramp and looked down with wide eyes.

"You can do it, Cameron!" Chase called to her. Foreman stopped next to him and watched too.

She took several deep breaths, and then went for it. She made it down the ramp and back up, then down, and up. Chase then realized that she had no idea how to get herself to stop. He put a hand over his mouth to hide his chuckle as he watched her go up and down, getting slower and slower with each pass. Finally she came to a full stop at the center of the ramp and just stood there, as though making sure she'd actually stopped.

Then she stepped off, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"I did it! I couldn't figure out how to get stopped, but I did it!"

They clapped for her, and she looked at Foreman.

"Your turn!"

"No way! I'll kill myself!"

"Wimp," she and Chase teased.

"Not gonna work. I'm not going to do that."

They folded their arms and looked at him.

Foreman's shoulders slumped a bit.

"No!"

Moments later, he was at the top of the ramp, looking down much as Cameron had, the skateboard clenched in his hands.

"I must be crazy," he muttered, getting on the board and taking the plunge. He ended up much as Cameron had, except, in the end, he stumbled, and the board went out from underneath him and he found himself on the ground, the board next to him. Fortunately, he was almost at a complete stop when this happened, so he was more embarrassed than anything else. Cameron and Chase clapped for him, and he grinned.

"Fun, but I'm never doing it again," he proclaimed.

"Are you guys ready to call it a day?" Chase asked.

"Yea, I think so," Cameron replied and Foreman nodded in agreement.

They went back to 'Home Base' and found the bench empty.

"He's worse than a little kid, the way he wanders off," Chase said in exasperation. They went in search of House together, and, not finding him, sat on the bench to wait for him to reappear.

He showed up about five minutes later, around the corner. He was in blades and helmet, going slowly, his cane in one hand, the little girl's hand in the other. She was slightly ahead of him, pulling him along behind her. She dragged him back to the bench and let go of his hand. He collapsed on the bench, and downed a couple pills.

"Just the one lap?" the girl asked.

"Yes, no more, one was probably a mistake."

"See, Greg? I told you that you could do it. Now you're not a loser." The three fellows shared incredulous glances.

The little girl stood in front of him again and he gave her another push.

Once she was gone, the three burst out laughing. House looked up from taking the blades off and glared at them. "What?"

"You got on blades and skated a lap just because a little girl said you were a loser if you didn't?" Chase asked. "Even though you knew it would practically kill you to do it."

He ignored him and pulled the helmet off. Chase shook his head. House and his sense of pride.

Cameron smiled at him. He could be almost human if he tried. Kids seemed to bring that out in him occasionally.

"Are we done here?" House asked, standing up, shoving the helmet and blades at Chase.

"Yep."

"Good. Let's get out of here before Abigail gets back around."

Chase grinned. He'd even taken the trouble to learn her name. They returned their equipment and headed back out to the car.

"Thanks Chase, that was fun," Cameron said.

"Yea, Chase. Good picks," Foreman added.

"Thank you," Chase said.

"Foreman, you're up next. Let me know by Wednesday," House ordered.

"All right, I just need to verify a few dates and times, and then I'll know for sure."

They drove back to Chase's and went their separate ways after good-byes and see-you-tomorrows.

**A/N: Next up, Foreman's day! Please R&R! Obviously I've never been to a skate park (there isn't one near where I live) so forgive any inaccuracies. Thank you!**


	7. the key word is fun

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been this long since I updated. I started my new job (finally) and am looking for yet another one, cause I'm getting about 0 hours and a girl's gotta pay her bills! Anyway, I apologize, and here's part one of Foreman's day. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7****: the key word is fun**

When Foreman delivered his itinerary to House, he read through it and looked up at Foreman with a doubtful look on his face.

"Ya know, team fun day is supposed to be _fun_. The key word here is fun. This stuff is not fun. It's…educational." He shuddered as he said the last word.

"It's only not fun if you have a bad attitude about it. We're doing it." With those words, he left the room and told his co-workers what they'd be doing the next day.

Chase made a face. "The museum and a documentary?"

"Yes, you should enjoy the documentary. It's about the struggle of miners in Lithuania."

Chase and Cameron shared a Look.

"Sounds…interesting," Cameron said with a smile, not putting as much feeling into the words as she'd intended.

Foreman grinned and nodded resolutely. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at my place." He left, and House peeked out of his office as soon as he heard the door shut.

"Did you guys hear what Foreman's subjecting us to?"

"It might not be so bad. I mean just because we might learn something doesn't mean it can't be entertaining. I mean, I, for one, really care about Lithuanian miners," Cameron said.

"Please tell me that was sarcasm," House said.

"Partially," she admitted. "I honestly didn't know there were miners in Lithuania, or that they were struggling, but it still might be fun."

"No chance in hell. I'm going home. Maybe if I sleep enough, I won't fall asleep tomorrow." Their boss left.

"I'm with him," Chase said, following him out the door. Cameron made sure everything was picked up, and took her leave as well, struggling to remain positive about tomorrow.

The next day, 3 reluctant doctors met 1 enthusiastic one at his home. From there, they piled into Foreman's car and headed off to the museum.

Admission paid, they entered the huge foyer, and Foreman ran off, only to come back with headsets containing extra information about the various exhibits. He distributed these, and they were off to the natural history exhibit.

Despite their misgivings, the dinosaur skeletons were interesting. For Chase, memories came flooding back of when he was a boy and absolutely in love with dinosaurs. He went from skeleton to skeleton, marveling at the size of the bones, and the teeth on the carnivores. Foreman was in a similar mood, and he and Chase compared their favorite childhood species, debating over whether a Triceratops or a Stegosaurus would win in a battle.

Cameron watched them, amused at how the skeletons and models had reduced them both to 8 year old boys. She had always had a soft spot for the long necked dinosaurs, though, and she spent a little extra time reading the displays about them and imagining how cute the babies must have been.

She looked up from a display she'd been reading about and her attention was drawn to House, who was looking up at the T-rex model with something approaching awe. She went over to him and asked, "What are you thinking?"

He jumped a little at her voice so close behind him, but replied without looking at her, "I'm thinking how cool it would be if these were still around and imagining one eating Cuddy." He actually chuckled a bit as he said this. "Have you seen Jurassic Park?"

Cameron nodded, not sure if she liked where this was going.

"Remember the lawyer guy, in the bathroom?"

She opened her mouth in a gasp and swatted his shoulder. "That's terrible!"

Before House's imagination could get anymore cruder, she asked Foreman if he was ready to move on. He nodded, and together they pulled Chase away from a raptor and House away from the T-rex. Then it was on to ancient Egypt.

They went from display to display, listening to the narrator drone on through their headsets. The mummies and sarcophagi were what interested them the most, although Cameron and Foreman liked the tomb guardians as well. They learned about various Egyptian gods and goddesses, which House found boring apparently, as he yawned several times, and tried to sneak back to his precious T-rex.

They wandered into the exhibit on feudal Japan, and the guys went straight to the various samurai costumes and swords. Cameron admired the kimono on display behind glass cases. She'd always liked Japanese fashion, both ancient and modern. It was so unlike her own style.

"These swords are amazing!" Chase said, eyes scanning the length of a particular sword with an ornamental hilt. "Makes me wish they weren't behind these cases. I'd love to touch them."

"Yea, maybe then you could seppuku yourself," House commented.

"What's that mean?"

"You need to listen to the voice on the headset for that," he said smugly.

Chase listened as the voice in his ear told him about the Japanese military class's practice of seppuku, or ritual suicide. It was performed as capital punishment or during war as an alternative to surrender. The narrator then went on to describe how this was performed and that it was a slow, painful death. He looked up and rewarded House with a glare, receiving a grin in return.

From the Japanese exhibit they moved on to ancient Greece, and lastly, an animal exhibit filled with stuffed specimens that Cameron refused to enter. At the end of the exhibit, only Chase and Foreman came out. Cameron's brow furrowed.

"Where's House?"

Chase sighed. "I bet I know." He headed off for the dinosaur exhibit.

After Chase pried House away from the T-rex, they headed to the gift shop, where Chase purchased a coffee mug with the museum logo on it, and Cameron got a book on fashion in ancient and modern Japan. House almost got a replica of a T-rex tooth, but thought better of it. Foreman didn't get anything, because as he proudly told them, he had bought a season pass and came in often.

Then it was time for the documentary.

**A/N: Please review and let me know! Thanks a lot and I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was kinda short!**


	8. those poor Lithuanian miners!

**A/N: Ok, the boredom begins with Foreman's documentary!! YAY!!! I know you're all thrilled, but bear with me; hopefully it'll be worth your while. And if you review, we'll get to House's day faster. Speaking of which, I have one activity for House picked out but I need another, so if anyone has any thoughts, drop 'em in your review! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: those poor Lithuanian miners!**

They arrived at the theater, a small place downtown, shoved between an adult shop and a pawn shop. It only showed documentaries and, as a result, was not very crowded. The three fellows practically had to employ the Jaws of Life to extricate House from the car, and then had to physically lead him into the theater as his eyes wandered to the entrance of the porn store.

"Oh, come on! I'd only be in there for a minute. Cameron, there's gotta be some monkey stuff in there for you. Let's just take a look!"

Cameron rolled her eyes in disgust. "I'll tell you one more time. I am _not _interested in monkeys in any sort of dirty sex type way. I think they're cute, and I had a lapse in judgment when I stared at them when we were at the zoo. Drop it, and come on." She grabbed his arm and tugged him through the door of the theater.

Once all four were inside and had purchased tickets, an usher greeted them.

"Welcome, I can show you to your seats in a moment. As you're probably aware, this documentary was filmed in Lithuania, and we're not your average theater. Because of those two factors, all refreshments available are Lithuanian."

House gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

The usher gestured to the concession stand where there was an assortment of food items that House couldn't identify.

"No popcorn?!" House was aghast.

"No popcorn," Foreman replied with a smirk.

"Popcorn was supposed to be the only good thing about this. Now what am I going to throw at the screen?"

"Stop whining," Cameron said, and then she smiled. "You'll survive." She bought something called Blynai, which looked to be Lithuanian pancakes. Chase was looking at the food much the same way as House, but Foreman bought Kugelis, which turned out to be Lithuanian potato pudding, and some carrot juice.

As the others filed into the theater after the usher, House stared at the food again, noting that the boiled meat dumplings had the potential for throwing. He bought some, and followed the others into the theater. It was freezing.

"Hold on, Chase, you need to switch seats with House," Foreman said suddenly. "There's no way he's sitting on the end."

"Damn," House muttered under his breath. He'd been hoping for the chance to make an easy getaway. Sandwiched between Cameron and Foreman meant he'd most likely have to stick it out. At least if things got really bad, he still had his dumplings. He switched seats with Chase as Foreman ordered, and settled in, prepared to reach new heights of boredom.

The documentary began, without previews. Although, House thought, what would they preview; more boring documentaries? It was, of course, in Lithuanian, and was subtitled. House's shoulders slumped as the first words appeared on the screen.

"I have to be bored and read too?" He complained.

Cameron leaned over in his direction and shhhed him.

"Don't shhh me. Besides, it's not like you'll miss what they're saying; unless you know Lithuanian…do you know Lithuanian?" He looked at her pointedly, awaiting an answer.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I thought as much." He turned away from her and looked at the screen, which was now featuring a bunch of dirty looking people in miner's hats.

House yawned, and eyed his dumplings. Too early in the documentary to throw them. He tapped his foot on the floor and shifted a bit. Then he looked at Cameron's Lithuanian pancakes.

"You gonna eat all those?" He asked.

She looked over at him. "You have the dumplings."

"Those aren't for eating."

She sighed and stuffed another of the small pancakes in her mouth and passed the plate over to him. He forked a piece and ate it. Not bad. In fact, good. Very good. Not as good as Wilson's, but still a close second.

He polished them off in minutes and handed the empty plate back to Cameron, whose eyes were affixed to the screen, reading the subtitles intently. He glanced down the line at Chase, who was also engrossed. Foreman was too, of course. How interesting could this really be?

He felt himself nodding off, and didn't fight it. This was the longest documentary known to man. Not that he had anything to compare it to, but it had to be the longest one. He felt his eyes close and his head lolled to the side.

Foreman was intently watching the screen when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He looked over to his left and found himself inches from the face of a sleeping House. He groaned quietly and shoved his boss's head off his shoulder.

From there, it fell on Cameron's shoulder. She glanced over as well, but let him be. She figured he'd fall asleep, and it was probably better he use her as a pillow than Foreman. Not that she minded, either. His breath on her neck gave her the shivers, and she knew they weren't just a result of the cold in the theater. She focused on the documentary again, not wanting to dwell on her feelings for House. Besides, the documentary was more interesting than she'd initially thought.

During a particularly violent scene in the documentary, Cameron gasped. She covered her eyes for a little while, missing out on the narration. She also gripped House's hand. Thankfully, he didn't wake up. When she felt it was safe to open her eyes, she kept her hand in his, since he didn't seem to mind.

She caught up on the subtitles by asking Chase what had happened while her eyes were shut. He told her, making a point to look between her and her hand clasping House's. She shook her head, warning him not to mention it again. He shrugged his shoulders and that was that.

After the documentary was over, Cameron continued to stare at the screen, replaying the tragic conditions over and over in her mind.

"Those poor Lithuanian miners," she murmured. She gently let go of House's hand, and shook him gently.

"House, wake up."

He opened his eyes, and found himself looking into hers. He lifted his head off of her, and stared at the plate of dumplings, still in his lap, and now as cold as the inside of the theater.

"Crap," he said aloud. He'd slept through the optimal throwing time. Now it was pointless. The screen was blank. He couldn't throw them now. He glanced down at his hands. The one on Foreman's side was cold, just like the rest of him, but the other one was nice and warm. He raised an eyebrow at the oddness of it, and then shrugged it off.

"Come on, people; let's get out of here!" He pulled Cameron up, and turned to do the same to Foreman, but Foreman beat him to it, and stood up quickly.

"Chase! Up! Let's go!"

Chase stood and led the way out of their aisle. The few other people who'd been there with them were already gone. House stopped for a moment to toss the dumplings into the trash, and then he hurried as fast as he could out of the theater. Maybe he could squeeze in a few minutes at the porn store while the rest were speaking to the usher.

He wasn't so lucky. They caught up to him just as his hand was on the handle of the porn store door. He pulled to get away from them, but it was useless. He gave up and allowed himself to be dragged to Foreman's car.

They drove back to Foreman's place, the three fellows talking animatedly about the documentary. House remained silent, having not actually watched the thing. When they arrived, they filed out of the car, and said their good-byes.

"Next week is all me! Consider yourselves warned," House announced before taking his leave.

"I'm not scared. I'm sure whatever you have planned will be fun," Cameron said with a grin.

"Yea, I thought we'd go back to the zoo so you could finish what you started," House smirked.

Cameron rolled her eyes, and took the bait. "Well, we could, except you'd probably be arrested the second you set foot in the zoo, after what happened last time."

"Nice." House grinned at her, and then left. Cameron felt a brief flutter in her stomach when he grinned at her, but it faded quickly. She said a last good-bye and see you tomorrow to Foreman and Chase before leaving herself.

Chase and Foreman were left outside Foreman's building.

"Want to grab a beer?" Chase asked. "I don't feel like going home yet."

"Sure," Foreman replied, and the two headed for the bar down the block.

**A/N: There you have it, my good people! Hope it was all right. Please R&R. It gives me the warm fuzzies! **


	9. handcuffs

**A/N: Special thanks to Tsukihysteria and Sabu53 for their ideas for the first part of House's day!!**** You both helped me out of a tight spot.**** I'm using both ideas, so sit back and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: handcuffs**

The following week was one of slight apprehension for the team. House hadn't told them what they'd do doing for his day, and when the day arrived, they gathered in front of House's building and began to worry.

"I wonder if he'll torture us, I mean, physically torture us," Chase mused.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "He can't do that. It's illegal, plus, it's not fun. It has to be fun."

"It would be fun for him. That'd be enough." Foreman was half inclined to agree with Chase, even though the idea was just plain ridiculous.

House emerged, and without a word, they piled in his car, and took off.

The three looked at each other, and Cameron, who was riding shot-gun, looked over at House.

"What are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise!" House replied over enthusiastically. And that was the end of that. They weren't getting any information out of him whatsoever.

The part of town they were in grew more and more familiar and by the time they parked on the street and piled out, Foreman noted, with some disbelief, that they were back in front of the documentary theater they'd visited last week for his fun day.

"Why are we here? I thought you hated that documentary?" he asked, puzzled.

"We're not going in there….ugh. We're going in here." He pointed next door to the porn store he'd tried unsuccessfully to gain entry to the previous week.

"We're going in _there_?!" Cameron exclaimed. It was disgusting.

"This is my fun day, so no arguments. Now, let's go." He led the way inside the dim shop, the others following him, embarrassed.

House was like a kid in a candy store. He went up and down each aisle, handling things, wondering what this and that was used for and where it was supposed to go. His fellows averted their eyes, and tried not to focus on anything in particular.

"This is awful," Cameron said out loud. She should have known House would do something like this. She glanced at the door longingly when she suddenly felt something soft encircle her wrist. She looked down and saw a pink fuzzy handcuff around her wrist. She groaned as she saw what the other cuff was attached to. House's wrist.

"Now you can't even think about leaving," he said smugly, and continued browsing the merchandise, pulling her along behind him.

Foreman caught Chase looking at edible panties, and gave him a strange look.

"What? I'm hungry, I skipped breakfast. These don't look half bad."

"You're actually thinking about buying them?"

"No, no, no, no. They just make me think of eating. Food. Eating food," Chase stumbled over his words.

Foreman shook his head, and walked off, leaving the store without House noticing and waiting for the rest of them out on the sidewalk.

When House was ready to leave, they headed for the door. Cameron noticed that he wasn't making any move to take the cuffs off, and she inquired about this.

"Oh, I bought 'em," he said victoriously.

"Well, could you take them off please?"

"You're no fun at all, are you?" He put his free hand in his pocket, digging for the key. He pulled his hand out, and Cameron immediately noticed the absence of a key.

"House, where's the key?" she asked, a little nervous now.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Cameron pulled on the cuff in the vain hope it would break, and then attempted to slide her wrist out. Neither method was effective.

"I mean, I don't know. It was in my pocket, and now it's not. I know I put it in there."

Cameron wanted to cry, but kept down the urge.

"Foreman, you're driving. I'll give you directions." He slid in the backseat, Cameron in tow, and Chase sat in the front with Foreman.

Cameron sat as far away from House as the cuffs would allow. She was fuming and would have crossed her arms, if it were possible, to better convey her displeasure with the situation.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," he said.

"Maybe for you. You're not the one stuck to you until we find the key."

He proceeded to give Foreman directions to their next destination.

"So is this your second activity then?" Chase asked.

"Nope, first."

"But the porn store…wasn't that your first one?"

"No, the porn store was a little side trip. We wouldn't have had to go if you people had let me go in last week. Turn left at this light…and here we are!"

They got out and headed into an amusement park, which Cameron would have found more exciting if she weren't handcuffed to House.

"Ok, what first?" House asked; ignoring the strange looks he and Cameron were getting from the other patrons.

"How about the ferris wheel?" Chase suggested. They made their way over to it, House tugging Cameron onto the platform and into one of the cars. Chase and Foreman waited for the next one.

After a moment of awkward silence, Cameron sighed.

"Look, I know you didn't mean for this to happen, and I'm sorry I acted like I did. We'll get out of it somehow, and until then, I'm going to have a good time if it kills me."

He remained silent, then nodded his head, and looked down at the expanse of park below them.

When they climbed off the Ferris wheel, House made a beeline for the roller coasters. After 3 rounds on it, it was obvious that it was his favorite. Cameron didn't mind. She liked it too. She loved to let loose with a scream every time the coaster plummeted downward. Chase didn't fare as well. He and Foreman sat together the first time around, and when the ride was over, Chase stumbled out, feeling sick. Foreman followed him as he ran to the nearest trash can.

After he was through being sick, Chase retreated to a bench to recover, and Foreman sat with him, not wanting to go on the coaster multiple times. They waited for House and Cameron, and after a half-hour, they finally approached, Cameron looking disheveled from the wind, and walking a little unsteadily.

"Ok, on to the bumper cars," House announced. They stood in line for awhile, and when their turn came, Chase chose a red one, Foreman a blue, and Cameron and House squeezed into a yellow one. The ride started and House pursued Chase mercilessly, crashing into him time and time again.

Foreman, for his part, didn't crash, but merely drove around and around the floor. House noticed him, and took off after him. Foreman realized he was heading towards him, and turned around, trying to avoid him, but it was too late. The yellow car crashed at top speed into the blue one, and Foreman's tranquil ride was ruined.

After the bumper cars, they took a break for lunch, followed by more roller coaster for House and Cameron. As they emerged from the ride for what felt to Cameron like the hundredth time, House glanced at his watch. It was now dusk.

"We have time for one more. What's it gonna be?" It took Cameron a moment to realize he was looking at her. She thought about it for a moment. She wanted something nice and quiet, and something near the exit. She finally selected the Alpine Adventure, which was basically a ski lift ride that took you from one end of the park to the other, except you didn't jump off. It would let them out right by the exit, saving them a long walk, and it would be peaceful.

They boarded the ride, Chase and Foreman in the lift in front of them. Cameron gazed over at the park. It all looked so different in the twilight. He was looking out at it all too; and she wondered briefly what was happening in that mind of his. Did he feel guilty about the cuffs? Even a little bit?

"I had fun today," she said. "But, we don't really have time for anything else. We started so late today."

"We have time," he replied. He reached over with his free hand and moved a strand of hair from her face. She looked at him quizzically.

"You look stupid with your hair all over the place," he said by way of explanation. Cameron sighed a little. He couldn't just do something endearing; he had to make everything into an insult somehow.

The ride ended, and they headed for the exit, Foreman again behind the wheel.

"Now, where am I going? It's getting late."

"I know that. Head back for the hospital."

Foreman turned around, shooting him a Look.

"Just go." House made a gesture with his free hand, and Foreman started the car and headed off in the direction of the hospital.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! Drop me a line. The next chap will be the last one. Thanks so much for reading!**


	10. slumber party

**A/N: Ok, so I know I said this would be the last chap, but I think I'll do a short epilogue too, as per a suggestion by momsboys. So this is the second to last chap! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: slumber party**

When Foreman pulled in front of the hospital, it was almost 9. They got out, House pulling Cameron along, and went through the front doors. Cameron turned a deep shade of red as every person they passed stared at her, then House, then at the handcuffs joining them. It was so embarrassing. House, however seemed unfazed, and even held up their joined wrists for all to see. 

House led them up to their department, confident that Cuddy had already left for the day. He unlocked the door and they all went in, then stood around, waiting for him to tell them what they were doing there.

"Do we…have a case?" Chase asked tentatively.

"No, we're gonna have a little slumber party."

Everyone groaned.

"What?"

"A slumber party?" Foreman asked. "Kinda juvenile, don't you think?"

"That's the whole idea! Where do you think you're going?" Foreman and Chase had been heading for the door.

"This is stupid," Chase said.

"Regardless, this is my day, and this is what I want to do, so get comfortable. I took blankets and pillows from storage." He gestured to a corner of the conference room.

Chase and Foreman headed to the corner, resigned sighs coming from both. Cameron made to follow them, but was held back by the cuffs. 

"Going somewhere?" House asked.

"Can't we pick the lock or something? These things can't be that sturdy."

"Too bad I'm not a monkey. Then you'd never want out."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "For the last time…"

"Monkey lover," House said quickly and looked in the opposite direction, smirking when Cameron's fist connected with his shoulder.

"Lock pick?" she asked.

"Why do we need a lock pick for?" he asked, a confused expression on his face.

Cameron was incredulous. "Umm, where were you just now? I want to get out of these cuffs. We need something to pick the lock with."

"Don't cry. We don't need a lock pick because…I have the key." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key.

"You ass," was all Cameron could think of to say. She grabbed the key with her free hand, and unlocked the cuffs. 

"Come on; don't pretend you didn't like being cuffed to me all day."

Cameron didn't reply, but strode over to the corner to retrieve a blanket and pillow.

They set up their blankets in a semi circle on the floor, House, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase, and looked at House.

"What do we do now?" Chase asked. At first he'd thought the idea was stupid, but it wasn't so bad. It wasn't any different from camping, except they were indoors.

"Ghost stories!" House said exuberantly. "Foreman, shut the light off. Who wants to go first?"

Foreman got up, and shut the lights off, still grumbling about the merit of a slumber party. Chase volunteered to go first.

When he finished, House looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That wasn't a ghost story. It was the plot of Saw III, and a watered down version too."

Chase shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"Ok, who wants to tell a movie plot next?"

Cameron volunteered. "I think I'll tell House of Wax." She launched into the movie, paying special attention to the scene where Paris Hilton's character died.

"I didn't know you liked horror movies," House said, surprised.

"I don't, but I watched that one because I hate Paris Hilton and I heard that her character gets killed."

House nodded approvingly and looked at Foreman.

"Ok, the only one I can think of is Psycho." He looked at House. "It makes me think of you for some reason."

"Norman Bates reminds you of me? I do not have a mother fixation, thank you." House glared at him. Foreman smirked back, and began the story.

"That was good Foreman," Chase commented when Foreman had finished.

"Thanks. I've seen it quite a few times. House, you're up."

"Ok, I am going to tell Nightmare on Elm Street, the first one, where Johnny Depp gets the Kruger treatment."

He told the story very animatedly, going into full gory detail whenever he narrated a death.

"I think that was even grosser than the movie," Chase said when he had finished.

"Why, thank you Chase. I knew you'd appreciate it."

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Cameron asked.

The men all looked at her, various degrees of disgust on their faces.

"What? It's a good slumber party game."

"Fine. You go first though, Truth or Dare?" House asked.

"Umm, truth."

"Tell us your true feelings about monkeys."

Cameron gave him a Look. "I think they're cute, intelligent beings, nothing else. I would like a little one as a pet, and I would love to travel and see some in their natural habitat. That's the extent of my interest."

"You mean you wanna see them _do it_ in their natural habitat," House said with a grin. He leaned away from Cameron's fist, as it went at his shoulder again. 

She sat up straighter, trying to maintain her dignity. "All right, Chase, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"Ok, I want you to…run screaming and waving your arms all the way through the fourth floor."

House nodded at her, approvingly. "Nice one."

"But, that's the psych floor."

"So? Is that a refusal?" She asked.

"No, I'll do it. As long as I don't get sacked for it." He glanced over at House.

"Stop being such a priss and do it. Don't worry about your job." 

They filed out of the conference room and journeyed to the fourth floor, all standing in front of the elevator.

"Just to the end of the hallway and back, Chase." Cameron coaxed. "You can do it."

Chase took a deep breath, lifted his arms into the air, and took off, screaming and waving them about like a madman. Everyone he passed turned and stared at him, then looked to the elevators where the rest of the team was standing, snickering.

Chase made it to the end of the hallway, then turned, and ran back towards them. When he arrived he pushed the button for the elevator and immediately stepped in. The others followed him.

"That was great!" House said. "I think you scared a couple of nurses!"

"That was awful," Chase breathed. But he was smiling. Cameron clapped him on the back in admiration, and even Foreman patted him on the shoulder. They made it back to the conference room, and Chase turned to House. 

"Truth or Dare, House?"

"Dare. Hit me with your best shot."

"Ok." Chase thought for a moment, then stood up, and left the room. They waited for him, puzzled. When he came back, he was carrying a patient file from the clinic. He handed to House, who looked at him quizzically.

"Well, open it," Chase said. House did so.

"Georgia? That old broad who was in love with me? What the hell do you want me to do with a file?"

"It's not the file; it's what's inside it," Chase explained, pointing at a spot on the patient information section.

"Her phone number? You want me to call her!"

Chase nodded, smiling.

"Oh, that is…fine, I'll do it."

"And you have to be civil. You can't just hang up on her," Chase stipulated.

"Yea, yea, how'd you find out about Georgia anyhow?"

"Wilson."

"I'm gonna murder him. Norman Bates will seem like a cake walk after I'm through with Wilson." He glanced at Foreman as he said this.

"Make sure it's on speaker," Cameron called as House went into his office to use the phone in there. They all followed him and crowded around the desk. 

He dialed the number on the chart, and hit speaker. After two rings, it was picked up.

"Hello?" Mark, Georgia's son.

House hesitated momentarily. Chase looked at him pointedly, and mouthed the word 'chicken'.

"Is Georgia there?"

"Who is this?"

"Her…brother."

"Uncle Don? We haven't heard from you in years. What gives you the right to call here this late at night, suddenly wanting to speak to her?"

"I know I've been a jerk, but I really want to talk to her…please?" He choked out the last word. 

"Fine. Hold on." There was a clunk as the phone was put down, then voices. The phone was picked up and Georgia's voice came on the line.

"Hello, Don, is that really you?"

"Georgia, it's not Don. I had to tell Mark something. It's Dr. House."

There was an audible gasp from the other line, then Georgia whispered. "Dr. House, what a pleasant surprise! You've been on my mind since that day in the clinic."

"I figured as much." Chase grinned evilly, writing something on a piece of paper.

"What can I do for you Dr. House?" She sounded giddy. It made House nervous. Chase held up the paper he'd written on.

'You want a date,' the paper read.

House shook his head furiously, took the paper from Chase, tore it in half, and tossed the halves in the trash.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Georgia," he said, laying the sincerity in his voice on a little thick.

Georgia didn't notice, and they could practically hear the smile on her face as she said, "Isn't that so sweet? I'm just fine, thank you for asking. I'm so happy you called. I was thinking that maybe we could get together someday while Mark is at work and…"

House cut her off. "That's great to hear Georgia, have a good night!" He said this so fast his words ran together and he hung up before she could say anything else.

Cameron burst out laughing, Chase joining in. Foreman chuckled along with them as House stomped back into the conference room.

"You didn't pull it off; you didn't ask her out! She almost asked you out!" Chase said as they followed him out of his office.

"No, you just said I had to call her; I did that. You said nothing about a date when you posed the initial dare. I did everything I supposed to. Foreman, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"My god, you're boring. Fine, do you really dislike me as much you claim to?"

"That's a dumb question."

"Doesn't matter. Answer it." He crossed his arms and waited.

"No." Foreman said simply.

"Well, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, how about you guys?" House said with a fake smile.

"That doesn't mean I don't dislike you; it just means I don't dislike you as much as I say I do," Foreman clarified.

"Whatever. What should we do now? I'm open to suggestions, but only ones that don't suck."

"How about we go to bed?" Cameron said. "It's late, and just in case anyone's forgotten, we do have to work tomorrow."

Foreman and Chase nodded their assent, but House remained stubborn. "You guys are no fun at all. We were just getting started."

The three lay down under the blankets in response, and House had to admit defeat. Couldn't do much at a slumber party by yourself. He got under his blanket, put his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes. 

**A/N: Hope ya liked it! Next will be the epilogue, and then we're done!**


	11. the next morning and beyond

**A/N: Ok, well here we are at the epilogue. I don't think it's good just cause I can't start any new ideas, so it's brief. But, enjoy!!**

**Epilogue: The next morning and beyond**

The next morning, everyone woke up to the sound of Cameron's cell phone alarm buzzing. Cameron stretched her arms above her head, immediately feeling a weight going with her right hand. She glanced at her hand and groaned. She was handcuffed again, to a large stuffed monkey that she had seen in the gift shop the week before.

Foreman and Chase sat up, watching Cameron drag the monkey over to the coffee machine to brew a pot for them.

"Morning," Chase said. Foreman and Cameron snickered.



"What?" Cameron handed him a compact mirror from her purse. Chase's eyes widened. There was a black marker mustache and goatee on his face, along with circles around his eyes. His shoulders slumped.

"We should have stayed up longer last night, gotten him tired before we all turned in."

They looked at Foreman.

"What'd he do to me?" he asked resignedly.

"Shaved your eyebrows," Cameron supplied.

Foreman sighed and held out his hand for the mirror.

"You got off easy," he told Cameron.

House arrived then, coming through the door with a flourish, carrying a box of doughnuts. He stopped on the threshold and took them all in.

"That's for going to bed too early. Think of all the awesome things we could have done to Cuddy's office if you all hadn't wimped out. I brought doughnuts." He dropped the box on the table, and looked at Cameron.

"You want to get uncuffed? I wouldn't though, if I were you. I think King Kong over there likes you."

She ignored him and his smirk, and held out her free hand for the key, which he deposited in her palm. She freed herself and threw the offending cuffs at him. He caught them easily, but threw them back at her.

"Keep 'em. You need 'em more than I do." She didn't say anything, but shoved them in her purse.

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER**



The mood in the diagnostics department had changed over the last few days. Everyone seemed more comfortable around each other. They told more jokes, teased each other more, taking everything in stride. Even House's comments didn't affect anyone in the same way they used to. They had all had lunch together every day, once with Wilson, twice just the 4 of them.

They had finished one case in practically record time, something Cuddy had been impressed with, although she hadn't vocalized it, for fear of feeding House's ego.

House was in his office at mid afternoon the fourth day after the slumber party, when there was a knock on his door.

"What?"

Cameron entered, walking confidently to his desk and stopping in front of it, waiting until she had his full attention.

"I have my itinerary picked out," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"My itinerary. For my day."

"That's over with." He turned back to the video game he'd been playing.

"It doesn't have to be," she stated. He looked back up at her. She continued.

"We talked about it, and we all would like to keep doing it. It was fun, and there are a lot of things we could all do together."

He thought for a moment, then said, "All right, let's have it." She took a seat on the couch, and began telling him about the day she had planned.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this seems open-ended. I didn't mean for it to be. Sorry also that it's so short. I tried to wrap it up, and I don't think I did too well. I'm awful with endings. That said, that is the end of this fic. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed from the bottom the heart. I never thought I'd get as many comments as I did, since I think it's OOC, and a lot of people don't like that too much. Thanks a lot!!**


End file.
